This invention relates generally to diving apparatus for swimming pools, and has particular reference to a novel diving platform that is specially adapted for use where either the available deck space or the pool size prohibits use of a conventional diving board.
In many above-ground and smaller in-ground swimming pools, a conventional 8 foot, 10 foot, or 12 foot diving board cannot be used either because the board is too long for the pool or because there is insufficient deck space to properly mount the board. As a result, various alternatives or substitutes have been developed in the form of platforms, short boards and spring treads. One of the latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,397 to J. C. Wilson, and is the closest prior art known to the applicant.
The Wilson spring tread in one form comprises a step and a tread, and in a second form a step and a short board. In both forms, the resiliency is obtained through coacting spring arms and spring bands. The Wilson spring tread is very compact and provides reasonably good spring. There has developed a need for a diving platform which is designed so that a diver can take a step or steps before bouncing on the resiliency supported tread as is normally desirable.